Little Miracles
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: It's the night before Christmas in the Wuornos home, and anyone else would never be so happy with both the troubles and William still in Haven. But, with their four month old daughter Destiny around, how could Audrey and Nathan not be happy?


**So... I wanted to write something for Christmas, and I didn't exactly know what to do. I messed around with a lot of ideas, and I decided on this. Hope you like it.**

 **P.S. This takes place in the same world as Another Chance, but this is AU and I needed Megan to make this work.**

 **Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I only own the plotline and OCs. All recognizable characters and story traits belong to Syfy.**

* * *

Never in her life.

Never, in her entire life, did Audrey Parker imagine herself here.

She was standing in her daughter's room, at 11 o'clock at night on Christmas Eve, and couldn't describe how utterly happy she was.

Sure, the troubles were still around, as well as William. Sure, evil rarely takes a holiday. Sure, William had threatened to kidnap Destiny because she had the potential to either make the troubles worse than ever, or eradicate them completely. But, Audrey was still so happy. Even though she had gone overboard with keeping Destiny safe, and was paranoid as heck, she was happy.

Destiny Charlotte Wuornos was born on August 1st, and was four months old. She was a remarkable baby. Rarely cried, always slept through the night, but there was one thing about her that both she and Nathan valued over all of that.

She was immune to the troubles.

They'd figured it out the day she was born. Audrey had finally handed her off to Nathan, and Destiny grabbed his finger. Nathan had whispered her name and looked up at her in shock, and Audrey was scared that something was wrong. Then he uttered the words that to this day made her heart leap with joy and relief.

 _"I can feel her."_

Megan had told them that they wouldn't be able to tell until she was born. They'd spent Audrey's entire pregnancy wondering whether their child who was supposedly meant to end the troubles would have their mother's advantage.

Or whether they'd have their father's trouble.

Megan had clarified that the child would only have one of their abilities, if any. And when they knew which one it was, knowing that she would grow up in the dangerous little town was so much easier.

Destiny was sound asleep in her crib, a blanket up to her waist. Audrey was not comfortable knowing that she wasn't somehow covered. It made her think she might be cold, and that didn't make her comfortable with going to bed. Not that she planned on going to sleep anyway.

Their daughter's name was just a natural decision. Destiny, because her fate said no matter what she'd either save the town or make it worse than ever before. And Charlotte, after her grandmother. The first proper Cross family member they'd met. The first member of Audrey's family that wished to help the troubled. Besides Audrey, of course.

Audrey heard a noise behind her, and whipped around, hand on her still full holster. Yes, she managed to put a holster on her pajamas, so what?. When she sees that it's just Nathan, she calms down, moving her hand.

"Nathan, you scared me. I thought you went to bed." She sighs in relief. He crosses his arms, leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah, and that's where you should be." He said, giving her a pointed look. Audrey wracked her brain until she found an answer that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You never went to bed." Nathan pointed out. She sighed.

"You know those times when I wish I wasn't one of the only things you can feel. This is one of them." She said, earning a chuckle from both of them.

"Why are you up?" She asked.

"Why are you?" He countered.

"I asked first." Audrey reminded. She didn't really feel like telling Nathan she was scared of William. Or that there was a laser that would activate if someone opened her locked window. What? Some people owed her favors.

"Alright, fine then. I'm checking on my fiancé that for some reason refuses to go to sleep at reasonable hours, even though we have been blessed with a child that will sleep through the night." Nathan said accusingly. Audrey knew that most parents would kill to have a quiet baby. But they weren't parents that were terrified that their child would be kidnapped by a man that will make her into a monster.

Audrey still felt her stomach flip with joy when she heard him call her that. They planned on getting married March 5th. It wasn't until Audrey sat down and paid attention that she realized that Nathan had tricked her. The 6th was when they'd start their honeymoon at his dad's cabin. And March 6th was the day she came back as herself from the armory. She had made him swear it wasn't overlapping important dates!

"Your turn." He said, bringing her from her thoughts. She sighed, knowing that he knew good and well why, but wanted her to talk about it. And wouldn't go back to bed until she did.

"Alright, fine. I'm scared." She admitted. He stepped farther into the room, and hugged her.

"You don't have to be. Megan helped us make sure no aether could come in or out, all the windows and doors are locked, and Dwight has eight members of the Guard posted outside. He can't touch her." He whispered. Audrey smiled a little.

"Remind me again why people who hate us so much are helping us." She joked. They both chuckled. The Guard hated them with a fiery passion, and everyone knew it.

"Because while they do hate us, they know what will happen if William gets ahold of Destiny. And they don't want that to happen." He said. Audrey swallowed hard, remembering the fate that her daughter had. She'd lived her whole life, the part that was her own at least, knowing what having your future planned out was like. And she hated that Destiny would have to endure the same obligations. But, she couldn't change it, and at least she'd get a somewhat normal childhood.

"Well, thank god for that." Audrey said. It was meant to be lighthearted, but it came out strangled. Nathan finally released her, rubbing the small of her back. They turned to face their daughter's crib, and sure enough Destiny was sound asleep.

"She looks so peaceful. Innocent." Audrey observed, a small smile on her face. She releases the bars for a moment, pulling the blanket back up to her waist, since it had fallen.

"Nothing like her mother." Nathan joked with a snort. Audrey slapped his arm, and he pretended like it still hurt when she moved her hand. She smiled and rolled her eyes, Nathan's smile giving up the act.

"I still can't believe it's all real." She admitted breathlessly. Nathan nodded.

"Me neither Parker, me neither."

"It seems like it was yesterday when you dragged me to the doctors because you wouldn't let me go after William while I had the flu or something." Audrey smiled, recalling the day Nathan had dragged her to the ping.

"And that little flu turned out to be our little girl saying here I am."

"Yeah, well we should've known. I was only throwing up." Audrey chuckled. The morning sickness had been a total pain. But, staring at the bundle of joy in the crib in front of her, she was willing to do it all a thousand times over. Just to see this sight.

"Megan was the one to suggest it when we left." Nathan remembered.

"And we laughed and told her she'd gone crazy." Audrey giggled. That happened every time to time now, but after the first time Nathan knew he was supposed to ignore those times. Audrey hated the girly thing, unless she was dressing Destiny up.

"Parker, you have to be tired. Plus, it's Christmas Eve, and Megan and Duke will let themselves in. Let's go to bed." Nathan suggested. He expected her to disagree with him, so what happened next surprised him.

"Maybe you're right. Plus, the laser will take care of any intruders." Audrey yawned.

"See, I'm ri.. wait, laser?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, friends in high places." Audrey shrugged. Nathan stood there in disbelief. She was talking about having a _laser_ in their daughter's bedroom like it was a _casual_ thing?! They had to talk about that later. He opened his mouth to talk, but Audrey just grabbed his arm and tugged him off to bed.

When they fell asleep five minutes later, they knew one thing.

Life sucks. But it makes up for it with little miracles.

And Destiny was one of them.

* * *

 **Awww! I loved writing this. Sorry, there are a few spoilers for 'Another Chance', but you have to pay attention to see them. Anyway, all I want for Christmas, are reviews. So please, review this and any other story that you've read. It would make my holiday. Bye sugarplum fairies!**


End file.
